All because I tried it
by Bella M. Cullen04
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in college. Will they fall in love or hate each other for ever? Will their families mess up their friendship? The only thing that could mess them up is their stupid ability not to tell each other about their feelings. ALL HUMAN
1. Edward's Morning

EPOV

"Edward, get your but down here! It's your first day of school, and I don't want you to be late." I heard Esme yell from downstairs. She must have been yelling pretty loud because I sleep upstairs.

"Oh Edward," I heard a pixie-like voice echo from the hallway. I was already up and dressed before she entered the room.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked

"I just came to wish you an awesome first day at school. To bad we aren't going to the same school, because without me, who is going to be the life of the parties?" she smirked.

"Oh, and….um…..I uh…had er…this um…weird uh…. dream….last night…..that er…involved you…."

"SPIT IT OUT ALICE!"

"Oh, Sorry. It involved this girl……"

"Yes…..?"

"Fine! I had this dream that you were going to share your dorm with a girl. Don't know what she looks like, or her name. Ok are you happy now!!!!"

"UH………" ( twitch, twitch ) that's when my eye started to twitch. I kept telling myself to calm down, but it wouldn't work. It was a nightmare gone bad right? If so it was just an ordinary girl, or is it?

"Edward? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, what were we talking about before your dream?"

"How I am going to miss being the life of the parties,"

"Oh right. Seriously with your grades you could probably transfer. By the way you stink! How did you get to go some where different when I got stuck with Emmett and Rosalie!" I ranted.

"They aren't that bad, and I hate to be saying this but, Emmett can be the life of any party when I am not around. CURSE THESE RANCID LIPS OF MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT!!!!!" she fumed. Then I heard a slight knock on the door.

"Excuse me, I think I heard someone talking about me," he said innocently. Then he turned around, looked down the hall, and shut the door quietly.

"Emmett what the FREAK are you doing? And why are you acting all innocent?" I asked. All he had to say is that one word "Rose" and I understood everything. I looked over at Alice and the look on her face made me believe she understood it too.

"Okay dude sorry about your girlfriend troubles, but Alice and I were having a private conversation. Why do you think that your can just barge in here like this?" I questioned.

"I told you I heard you guys talking about me and I came to investigate, and I had to get away from Rose. She is suffocating me you know……." He kept going but I interrupted,

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!" I said. I don't know what I was thinking but out of curiosity I glanced at my clock. "Thanks guys now I am going to be late for school!"

"SORRY," they chanted. I rushed out of my room, leaving them behind, raced down the stairs two at a time, and grabbed my car keys off the rack.

"What is ….." my mom asked.

"I know, I know I am late for school," I raved "I love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie. Have a wonderful day at school. Good Luck." She answered sweetly.

"Thanks," I told her. As I exited the house, to busy to think about lunch, I heard an interesting voice emanating from up stairs.

"Emmett!! Where are you! We are going to be late for school and we don't even match! Don't you want to look good for you first day? HA!! I found you …. get back here …….." she shouted as I cut them off and shut the door.

I was laughing to my self glad that I didn't have a clingy girlfriend. I liked being single. You're core free that way. Realizing the time I raced to my, fast shiny silver Volvo. Good thing I was late for school, because I have a need for speed! I revved the engine as I eagerly watched as the speedometer went from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds.


	2. Bella's Morning

**A/N: As you can tell, that was my first chapter. So how did you like it? Review!! Just to let you know this is an all human story. I'm sorry if you wanted vampires but, so far I have hinted that there are some characteristics from the books. I am writing it all down in a notebook and now that I think of it no one has eaten anyway!! (Ha! Ha! Lol!) Well enough of my bragging ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

**-Playlist- none sorry **

BPOV

Charlie was very surprised at my enthusiasm this morning. I couldn't help it, it was my first day of school. I am so excited to get out of this house. Ever since Harry Clearwater died, Charlie and Mrs. Clearwater (Sue), have been seeing each other. I'm glad they met, because I don't know if Charlie would survive without me, but now that he has Sue I'm sure they will be fine together.

My lovely dream faded as an annoying beeping sound took its place. Gawh!!! Why-O-Why did I ever by that thing in the first place! Every time I dream good, that thing has to ruin it! For instance this is one of those times!

For getting about my alarm troubles, I went to go greet Charlie good morning. As I skipped down the stairs, I smelt a fragrance I have never , in my life, smelt before. It stopped me right in my tracks.

"Dad, are you cooking?" I asked confused.

"Sure am sweetie," he answered.

OMG my dad was cooking me, of all people, breakfast. As I rushed to see if it was all true, I heard noises coming from the kitchen. They weren't ordinary noises. I heard people noises. As I opened the door, I saw Sue standing by the stove.

"Dad, I thought you were cooking breakfast?"

"Well I am cooking breakfast," he said.

"No, Sue is cooking it and you are sitting in your favorite chair!"

"Sorry, I just wanted you to be proud of me."

"It's Ok. You already do enough for me anyway." I didn't want to be rude, so I turned to Sue, and told her "Sue you really didn't have to do this for me. I am not really that hungry".

"Oh, It's Ok. I guess that I didn't have to come over at 6 in the morning to cook this for you. Well I better get going," she replied.

GREAT. I felt a little thing called a gilt trip, lingering on her tongue. "Sue, I guess that it wouldn't hurt if I had something to eat. Plus I am starving!" That's when I noticed all the freakin' food she had prepared. It was like a five course meal. There was bacon, sausage, hash browns, pancakes, eggs, French toast, waffles, ... etc.

"Oh goodie! I hope you don't mind if Leah and Seth come over then right?"

"Of course not you know I love them like they were my own flesh and blood and plus who is going to help me eat all this food. It looks delicious"

"Yeah, sorry I kind of over did it . Didn't I?"

'Ding-Dong'

"Goodie they are here!" she enthusiastically said. I hopped up to get the door, but before I was there they were already inside the house. I guess that I didn't hear my dad say come in.

"Hey Guys! Waz Up?" I asked.

"Nothin'" they said together. Leah and Seth are brother and sister and a couple of my best friends. Seth is shorter than me and a couple of years younger than me. He has sandy brown hair and hazel-green eyes. If he wasn't like one of my best friends, and I liked him that way, I would totally date him.

On the other hand his sister Leah was just the same. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had the most beautiful brownish-red hair. Her eyes complimented her face perfectly. They were the most brilliant shade of blue. How did she get so lucky. Needless to say, I was jealous.

As I was day dreaming, I didn't notice that they had all started a conversation. I looked at them with a dazed look. They looked so happy together. So natural. It's like they have forgotten me, even when I was right there. Tears started to flood the dam. Was I actually crying? I couldn't be. They had to be tears of joy, right? I started to wipe them away fast before anyone would notice.

"Bells are you Ok?" Charlie seamed worried. CRAP! To late for the whole not noticing thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, honest," I replied.

"Well you better get going or your going to be late. Do you have all your stuff packed, and ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup, all set!"

"Good. I hope you have fun, and good luck. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." I gave him a quick hug and a kiss. As I pulled back I noticed something wet running down his cheeks. Was he crying? His emotions confused me. First he was happy with Sue, Seth and Leah, and now he was sad, or was it happy? It hurt me to see him like this, so I wrapped things up as soon as possible. Gave everyone quick hugs, and departed. I stopped by my truck, and turned around to look at the house, that was once my childhood, one more time, before starting my new life.

**A/N: So how was it? It makes you feel sad for Bella doesn't it? Well that chapter might have been sucky, but trust me it gets better. So just stick with me and you will see that it gets better! I love reviews so.......... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Bells**


	3. An Unexpected Situation

**A/N: Three chapters in three days! Man you guys are spoiled! Ha! Ha! BPOV seems really long. Guess what… here's more!! Ha! Don't worry it gets better. This is probably my all time favorite chapter. It rocks!! My reviewers like it the best too! If you like it the best Review and tell me! Ready here we go!**

**-Playlist- I'm Gonna Getcha Good- Shania Twain; Escape- Enrique Iglesias; One Way or Another-Blondie; Every Breath You Take- Police; Invisible- Clay Aiken**

**-BPOV-**

'Well here I go off on my own mow' I was thinking as I was driving to the airport. I couldn't stand one more minute in this tiny little town. 'Good thing I am going to Arizona State University.' I thought 'It is big, hot, and far enough away form here I can stand.' It sucks that I have to leave my truck here. I love it too much. There was no where to park, when I pulled into the tiny parking lot. 'Forks has a tiny little airport' I thought. **(A/N: Yes Forks has an airport look it up)**Finally I found a spot, way out in the middle of no where. I had to walk 5 miles just to get to the entrance.

As I kissed my truck good by for the last time, I called Charlie to come pick it up and take her back home. She was fading away as I was getting closer to the airport entrance. Some one opened the big glass doors for me. I felt like a movie star.

"Flight 313, to Los Angeles California. Now Boarding."

Good thing I was early enough to look at the flight board and grab a bite to eat. The flights looked good to go, all on time. 'Now where should I eat?' I questioned myself. 'Airport food is ALWAYS good.' I thought. Then I found this little dinner next to the bathrooms. 'Looks reasonable enough. Just think if I drink too much I can run next door to the bathroom!' I giggled silently to myself. Once I got inside there was a little table just for one. I took it before anyone else could. There was a menu already at the table. 'What looks good? All they sell is burgers and fries. I could go for a good burger and fry about now.' I looked at the time. 'I should have about an hour before I have to go wait for the plane,' I thought. To dazed I didn't realize the waitress standing next to me.

"Hi I'm Jessica. I will be your server today. May I take your order?" she asked. **(A/N: Ha Ha! Jessica Stanley works at an airport diner!!!) **

CRAP! What was I going to eat? I searched through the menu as fast as possible.

"I think I will have the Famous Mushroom Bacon Burger Please."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"I think so for now, Thanks," I replied. It took about 10 minutes for my burger to arrive. To my surprise the burger was the best burger I ever had. I finished the last bites of my burger when Jessica came back.

"Are you all finished?"

"Yes, May I have the check please?" She handed me a little piece of paper. The bill was 20 dollars. 'HOLLY CROW!!' I thought. Airport food is always good, but way too expensive. I gave her a 20 dollar bill, and she strolled over to the register, and came back moments later. All of the sudden I heard a quiet nasal voice come on the intercom.

"Flight 109, to Phoenix, Arizona, is about to lack in terminal 17."

Okay that was reasonable enough 'I passed terminal 17 on my way to the diner.' I thought. It should be easy to find. I left a gook tip for Jessica; I knew that she would need it.

As I made my way through the crowds, pushing and shoving trying to catch my plane, I bumped into a guy. The weird thing was, was he just stared at me, and I didn't know why.

"You have the most amazing eyes," he said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Sorry. Excuse my horrible manners. My name is Mike Newton."

"Oh, Hi. I'm Bella Swan."

"Hey Bella, so…… Where are you headed?"

"To terminal 17, to Phoenix, Arizona. And you?" I asked. He just stared at me wide eyed

.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!!!!!! I am following you 'cause I don't know where to go!"

"Excuse me. What?" I asked confused.

"I am going to Phoenix too!!" I just stared at him with a blank expression.

'Huh!! What!! Did my ears hear clearly? He's going to Phoenix… With me?!?' I thought.

"Isn't this like…… totally awesome!!!!" He answered.

"Ya! Like I am so excited!" I lied. I am normally not that good a liar, but he seemed to believe me.

"So….. Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I'm from in-town, Forks. How 'bout you?" I asked

"That is weird. I'm from in-town, Forks, too. But why haven't I seen you before?"

"I like to stay in my house. I'm not really a people person." I stated.

"Oh Okay," he replied.

I was thinking of accidentally on purpose missing my flight so I wouldn't have to put up with Mike.

"Flight 109 to Phoenix, Arizona, Now boarding," the same voice called over the intercom.

Crap! If I tried to leave he would notice, and try to follow me.

"We better go before we miss our flight," he said.

"Good call. We should go," I said.

"Do you need help with your bags?" he asked.

"No I got it. Plus you need to carry your own bags!" I kind of snapped at him. 'Why couldn't this kid leave me alone?!' I thought.

"Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off!" he snapped at me. I deserved that one, but now the only friend I have is now mad at me!

"Mike… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," I said sincerely.

"…….." no answer

"Mike??"

"Okay fine… I for give you! Let's go!" he said.

We picked up our bags and went to the check-in stand.

'Please-oh-Please don't make me sit by him. Please I'm begging you!!' I thought.

"Ma'am, may I please have your ticket?" the ticket lady asked.

"Sure, sure Sorry," I replied.

"You will be in seat 75b. The window," she said.

"Okay Thanks," I answered. I picked up my bags and went down the tunnel to the plane.

"Sir, may I have your ticket?" the ticket lady questioned.

"Yeah, go ahead," I heard Mike answer. There was an echo in the tunnel, so I could hear everything loud and clear.

"You will be in seat 74b the isle," she replied. I thought about it for a minute and suddenly I froze.

**A/N: Sorry I have to leave you this way, but if I didn't this chapter would be forever long! Back to Edwards point of view!! (Yeah………….. wooooooooo…..!!!)**


	4. An Emmett Funny not a chapter

**A/N: Sorry I still have to put Edward's point of view on hold. This has nothing to do with my story but I hope you like it anyway! Well here we go!!!**

**-Playlist- Hot Like Me, Frank Rogala**

**EmPov (yes, Emmett's Point of View)**

"Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me,

Don't ya wish you girlfriend… man I have to pee,

Don't-cha… Don't-cha… baby Don't-cha!"

"Emmett what is your problem!!"

I swear I could hear my girlfriend in the background of my favorite song, but I don't know why, so I just ignored it, her, what ever!

"I really have to pee!"

I heard giggling and laughter in the background. My fantasy was now reality.

"Em, not in here you don't!" I heard Rose say.

When was this embarrassing moment going to be over, I wondered. I slowly backed out of the room, I thought I was in, and kept my eyes shut for gook reasons, I couldn't think of on the spot. I felt a reassuring hand on my arm and then a kiss on the cheek. I knew then that I was forgiven

**A/N: That was fun wasn't it? Funny yet explains it all. So if you liked it Review Please.**


	5. Long Drive

**A/N: This sounds kind of lame, but when I wrote that last chapter I had Goosebumps! POOR Bella!! At least Mike is happy. :( I had a real blast twisting the story. I can't figure out what is going to happen on the plane so I had to take a break. If you have anything you want them to do or see, Review and tell me! I might put it in the story. Blah Blah there I go again, on and on. Before I think of anything else to write……. On with the show!!!!**

**-Playlist- Rock Star – Pink: Love Story – Taylor Swift**

**EPOV**

- Click -

'Yeah, so what I'm still a rock star. I

got my rock moves and I don't need

you and guess what I'm havin' more

fun now that we're done I don't need

you tonight……… This is 87.3 xyz

your only rock station'

'I just love singing along with the radio. I wonder what is going to come on next?' I thought. I never knew how long it would actually take to drive to Arizona. Apparently along time. It's taken me 3 hours to drive from Chicago IL, to Springfield IL. It SUCKS!!! I thought going mock 80 would actually get me some where in three hours, HA! Yeah right!!

Then I realized that I knew where I was headed but I had no idea how to get there. Jest out of no where I had a brilliant idea. I got off the highway, pulled into a gas station, grabbed a road ma and planed my journey. To help me think I started to talk out loud.

"Okay, so if next, I stop in St. Louis, I could get gas there because I have about a half a tank now and it is about 300 more miles to St. Louis. Then go through Jefferson City, Springfield, then turn and get gas in Joplin. Go through Wichita and Dodge City and stop and get gas in Pueblo. Up to Colorado Springs down to Durango get gas in Mexican Hat, to Flagstaff and end up in Phoenix. Wow that is way long. I wish I took a plane," just then my phone rang.

"Hello," I asked.

"Hey bro what's shakin'" Jasper's voice rang through the receiver.

"Nothin'. What are you up to?"

"Just calling to ask you if you wouldn't mind picking me up in Amarillo, Texas?"

"Um…. I wasn't planing on going that way," I answered.

"Oh, I see. Well I guess that I will have to take another freakin' plane outa here then!!"

"Well I guess that I can take a turn at Springfield and go through Tulsa, Oklahoma City, Down through Wichita Falls and back through Amarillo to pick you up and finish our journey," I said with map in hand.

"Ed, you are the best brother ever. I so owe you!!" he shouted.

"Yes big time. I decided that I would be 'the best brother ever' because I know how much you hate plane rides!"

"Yes, you are totally right!"

"How much time do you have before I have to come pick you up?"

"Well….. I could find a hotel to stay at and just hang out." He explained.

"Jazz, I need numbers and specific times here." I replied "I don't have much time!"

"I don't know, as soon as you get here. I guess"

"What ever!" I shouted. "I'll call you when I get in town!" Frustrated I hung up the phone. Thanks Jazz now I have to make more stops than I planed. I shoved the map into the jockey box, not caring if it was folded nice, pulled out of the gas station and was on the road once more. I turned the radio back to my favorite station to find that they were playing one of my favorite songs. Love Story by Taylor Swift. Not catching myself in the act, I started to sing along with the song.

_Romeo save me I've been feelin' so alone, _

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think?_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_"Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone, _

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story baby just say…. Yes!!"_

A few more songs came on, and the next thing I know I see a sign that says:

Amarillo

75 Miles

HOLY CRAP!!!! I'm already here! I better call Jazz so that he can give me directions to his hotel. I fidgeted with my phone in my pocket, and dialed his number. I decided to be a jerk so I put *69 in front of his number

Ring… Ring… Ring…-

"Hello," Jazz answered.

"Tell me where you're at." I said in a deep raspy voice.

"What?"

"-inhale, exhale- Tell me where to find you," I said in the same voice.

"Um….. I think you have the wrong number," he answered.

"No, this is the right number," I stated in the raspy voice, that changed into laughter and my normal voice. "Ha, Ha!! Got-cha!! That was such a priceless moment!!!"

"…….." No answer.

"Jazz are you still there?"

"…….." still no answer.

"Hey! Are you still on the phone?"

"…….. Dude you were getting worried there for a minute weren't you?"

"Ha…! Ha…! Very funny!" I said sarcastically. "Just tell me where you are at!"

"You still have you GPS don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"Edward you are so DUMB! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"That would be helpful…" I replied.

"Ok Fine! I tell you where I am staying. You put the address in the GPS. You follow GPS to me and pick me up…" he told me in a babyish tone.

"Hey! Don't use that tone with me!!"

"You asked for it."

"Well… SORRY… Next time I won't ask then!"

"Good idea."

"Just give me the address of the hotel," I said.

"360 Parkington Way."

"Thanks. See you when I get there." I answered, and hung up the phone. I don't know what it is but every time I talk to Jazz on the phone, we get in a huge fight. I just put that behind me and tried to find Jazz's hotel. To my surprise it wasn't that hard to find. All thanks to my GPS. I'm glad Jazz was waiting outside because it would take me more time to hunt him down.

When I pulled into the hotel parking lot he had a huge grin on his face. That look gave me a weird feeling inside. It looked like he wanted me to jump out of the car and rum into his arms and give him a hug.

The confusing thing was, was that he knew that I was not that kind of a person, that embraces the same sex in public.

I pulled up to the entrance cautiously. The joy of seeing me was coursing through his veins.

'OH JOY!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT' I thought. 'When will this be over.'

He was already to the car, with the door open, before I was completely stopped.

"EDDIE!!!" he shouted.

'Why me?' I thought.

**A/N: Yeah finally over! And I left you on a cliff!! (mwa-ha-ha-ha!!) if you want me to write more……. Just review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Until next time……. Review!!!**


	6. The worst day ever

**A/N: Chapter five is just around the corner!!!! So keep reading and reviewing and we will get there as soon as possible. I really have nothing else to say sooo…. Let's get started.**

**-Playlist- Apologize - One Republic:**

**BPOV**

This is the worst day ever! The moment I found out that Mike was sitting by me on the plane, I couldn't move one inch.

"Bella-O-Bella wait for me!!! He shouted behind me. Once he caught up to me, he touched me on the shoulder and moved to the front. "Bella are you Okay?" His expression on his face made me laugh. It was a mix between; man I am constipated and I can't live with out you. The crazy thing about that was I know what both those looks, looked like.

"Yes, Mike I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Bella, if I didn't worry about you, there would be nothing to worry about. I've only known Mike for half an hour and I already picked out a word for him… STALKER!! I don't know what it is about him, but he gives me the heebie-jeebies!

"Do you guys want to board the plant or not?" I heard the pilot ask.

"Yeah! Yeah! We'll be there in a minuet, Just don't get your panties in a knot!!" Mike yelled to the Pilot.

"Geez, Mike. Polite often? You don't have to be such a jerk!!"

"Bella, I'm only protecting you from the mean pilot," he answered. What is his problem! He is really pissing me off!! I don't know what to do? Should I tell him to back off and leave me alone or should I keep my mouth shut. I need help!! I tried to talk to Angela about it and that didn't work!! I had a plan, that Jacob would be my pretend boyfriend and that one backfired on me. I just hope I can hold him off until the plane lands.

"Come on Mike. We need to board the plane now!!"

"Fine." I knew exactly what was coming next. He reached for my hand, but I was too quick for him. He liked at me like I was crazy. I just gave him the 'Don't look at me like that' look. He gave me the 'You just did not look at me like that' look. That pissed me off. I turned around and stormed off to my seat.

"Bella,"

I ignored him. I finally found my seat. I sat down and looked out the window with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Bella, don't be this way."

"Shut up Mike! I don't want to talk to YOU!!!!"

"Fine! Be that way!!! I won't talk back then!!" Minutes passed before he broke the silence.

"Bella I can't stand it any more. Will you talk to me if I apologize?" After he said 'Apologize my favorite song popped into my head. The chorus rang throughout my head and I swear everyone around me could hear it. Mike gave me the 'I cant' believe you're thinking that' look. The song I was thinking of, and I swear everyone could hear it, was 'Apologize' by One Republic.

"Mike, 'It's too late to apologize,'" I quoted from the song.

"Why? What did I do wrong??"

"This is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in five minutes. Will you get all of your carry-ons ready to go."

WOW! The flight from Forks to Phoenix was really short.

"Bella, will you answer my question?" he asked.

"What question?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I most certainly am not!! WHAT QUESTION!!!!!" I asked confused. But I knew exactly what question.

"Bella..." We finally landed. I stalled him just enough, so I wouldn't have to answer the question. I grabbed my stuff, and nearly bolted for the exit. I almost knocked down two people in the process. Mike was right on my heals and he knocked over those two innocent people.

"Bella will you slow down?"

"No Mike! If you really want to know... I have to pee."

"Okay I'll wait."

I can't stand it any longer!!! I have to get rid of him, but how? I found the bathrooms and I was relived. As I entered, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open and searched through the contacts.

"FOUND IT!!!" I nearly shouted as I pressed the send button.

**A/N: Another cliff!!! Aren't I just terrible?? If you want more…. tell me and I will give you more!! I really screwed up my whole chapter selections so this was really chapter 5 and the next chapter is 6. If it is really confusing I am so sorry. **


	7. Unexpected Call

**A/N: Finally an Edward's Point of View!!!! It has been so long since I have updated. I hope you guys don't hate me that bad. Before you guys want to rip my head off I will stop talking and let you guys read the chapter. Just stop reading this, and read the freakin' chapter already!!!!!!! Ha ha lol!!!! Okay seriously read the chapter already!!!**

**-Playlist-**

**EPOV:**

"Edward... Will you turn on the radio? I hate silence!"

Jasper complained.

"NO!!"

"Why?"

"Because this is my car... and because I said so."

"Well I'm in the car too," he whined.

"I Don't Care!"

"Ed, are you PMS-ing again?"

"Gwah!!!"

"Ed, I just asked you a question."

I just sat in silence, not caring about Jasper.

"Edw-""

My ring tone interrupted Jasper in mid-sentence.

I'm too sexy for my shirt,

Too sexy for my shirt,

Too sexy it hurts...!

Not the person I wanted to talk to, but anything was better than talking to Jasper.

"Hello," I stated plainly

"EDDIE! How's your life treating you?" he asked.

"Emmett, What do you want?"

"All I want is for you to answer my question!"

"Okay..."

"Well..."

"Life is going great! I guess, so are you at school and settled in yet?" I asked changing the subject. I don't like to talk about my life, especially when he gets on the 'boyfriend, girlfriend' subject. And since I didn't have a girlfriend, I didn't want to talk about it.

"That's wonderful!! Yes I am at school and settled in! What is taking you so long?" he asked.

"I had to take a detour, and pick up Jazz in Texas," I answered.

"Well that is great. Now the party is going to be off the chizz-ang!"

"Party?!"

"Well duh, You can't come to school and not have a party on our first day here!!" he said.

"Who's invited?"

"EVERYONE!!"

"Ya..." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I know. Did you talk to Alice yet? She said she needed to talk to you," he told me, hiding something.

"No... Wait a minute I got another call coming in. I'll talk to you when I get there."

"Well then, HURRY UP!!" he shouted.

"I'll hurry as fast as I can without getting a ticket! Bye Emmett!" with that I hung up the phone and took the other call.

"Hello," I answered.

"Ed?" the voice asked.

"Yes..."

"Guess what!"

"What?!"

"I am now a member of Arizona State!!" she said.

"Now way!!"

"I know right!" she explained.

"That is so cool!"

"Wait, Emmett forgot to say something. Here he is," her voice faded as Emmett's got closer.

"Are you here yet?"

"Not yet Emmett. It says that I am 25 miles out of Phoenix. So hold your panties!! I'm almost there!!"

"Fine! Here's Alice," he answered.

"Hey Ed. As you can tell he is getting restless."

"Okay I will hurry! I have to hang up the phone because traffic here SUCKS, and I have to concentrate."

"Fine then! Bye Edward."

She is so annoying! Does she want me to get in a wreck! 'What ever. Just ignore her' I told myself.

"Jasper if you say one word in this mess, so help me!" I took my eyes off the road for a sec to see his expression.

He gave the illusion of zipping an locking his mouth shut, and that was good enough for me.

Finally after thirty minutes of hard core traffic, I finally arrived at school.

"Jazz, you are free to speak now, and I forgot to tell you something," I told him mysteriously.

"What is that," he replied smoothly.

"Oh you'll see."

**A/N: Finally!!!! A new chapter. It is kind of stupid but, I don't know, It might get better. It sucks because they have blocked at school and I rarely get on the computer to update, so that means that you guys will have to wait even longer for me to update again and I left you in the most horrible spot I can think of!!!! Wow that was a mouth full. The good news is that I am writing two new stories and you will have to wait to read them!!! Don't blame me blame the FREAKIN' school for blocking fan fiction. I am sooooo sorry. Please don't hate me... I will try not to make my mom mad so I can get on the computer more often!!! Until next time; Read and Review, Tell your friends how much they mean to you, and have fun in the sun!!!!!**


End file.
